There has been used a hand dryer that dries wet hands by blowing air from a nozzle to the wet hands and blowing off water drops. Such a hand dryer includes a high-pressure air-stream generating device for blowing out air from a nozzle to blow water drops off. Operation sound generated during the operation of the high-pressure air-stream generating device becomes noise when it leaks to outside the hand dryer through an air passage that is formed inside the hand dryer. A hand dryer disclosed in Patent Literature 1 attempts to reduce noise that leaks to outside thereof by attaching a sound absorbing material to an air passage.